What Seto Does
by KM Seward
Summary: My first one shot! Revision on how to be the perfect boyfriend... Seto comes home from a long day at work and sees that Anzu was reading about what a boyfriend SHOULD do. So he figured maybe he should tell her what he DOES. Azureshipping. :D


Me: Heya guys! This is my first one shot, and I just want to say thanks to Princess Atemna for giving me the idea, and giving me the green light for letting me use her idea. Hope you all like it :)

**~((~^*^~))~**

**What a Boyfriend SHOULD Do**

(Seto's POV)

I stepped inside my room and sighed. It had been just another long day at work, and there was pretty much nothing to show for it. No accomplishment. No reward. Just an empty house to come home to after ten to twelve hours of work. Mokuba was going to kill me when he got home from that honors student class trip in America… I did work too much. But that was my problem. With another heavy sigh I sat down at my computer and lifted up the screen. I was honestly surprised by what I saw.

She liked fan fiction? Well that was definitely strange to me. She'd never said a word about it. I scrolled down the profile page of some writer she'd been open to called Princess Atemna, (Thanks Atemna for letting me do this story!) And her profile page seemed to hold a lot of detail on boyfriendxgirlfriend crap… That's when I realized she'd highlighted a certain part of this girl's profile. As my eyes scrolled over the words I couldn't help but smirk. This was so like her. A hopeless romantic. I had an idea spring to mind, and quickly pulled out stationary paper and a pen. This was going to be great when she read it…

**~((~^*^~))~**

(Anzu's POV)

I woke up that morning at home in my bedroom, and spotted it immediately. A dark blue card with my name written on the front in gold ink. The penmanship was remarkable, and I recognized who wrote that name immediately. I wasted no time in jumping out of bed and dashing over to that card before gently opening it. I definitely wanted to save this card. Once I pulled out the white smooth paper I read each word carefully.

_**Dear Anzu. I found this on my computer last night after you left. I can't deny I found it amusing… and greatly ironic to our relationship. I thought you'd like the similarities.**_

**What I do:**

**When she walks away from you mad  
>Follow her<strong>

_Everytime I said something stupid to make you upset, everytime you walked away from me I could never stop myself from running after you._

**When she stares at your mouth  
>Kiss her<strong>

_Haven't I always?_

**When she pushes you or hits you  
>Grab her and don't let go<strong>

_Whenever I hold you the world seems to stop and everything seems to be at peace if only for a few moments…_

**When she starts cussing at you  
>Kiss her and tell her you love her<strong>

_This happens a lot I've noticed… But all those times I distinctly remember kissing you and telling you how much I love you. Do you remember too?_

**When she's quiet  
>Ask her whats wrong<strong>

_Even though I like the quiet, I can't stand it when your silent. It makes me feel like I screwed up again, so what's wrong?_

**When she ignores you  
>Give her your attention<strong>

_You always have my attention whether you know it or not. Even when you think I'm addicted to work. _

**When she pulls away  
>Pull her back<strong>

_I can't stand to be apart from you. So don't try to leave without me._

**When you see her at her worst  
>Tell her she's beautiful<strong>

_You're always beautiful to me. Everytime I see you its like the first time I realized I was in love with you._

**When you see her start crying  
>Just hold her and don't say a word<strong>

_Honestly, it's hard _not _to speak when you cry. It tears me apart inside and there's nothing I want more than to hold you and make everything better._

**When you see her walking  
>Sneak up and hug her waist from behind<strong>

_I love this part of our relationship. You're just too easy to surprise! _

**When she's scared  
>Protect her<strong>

_Okay here's the thing. If I tried to protect you, you'd complain about the armed militia surrounding your house and frisking anyone for weapons everytime someone wanted to talk to you whether it be your parents or your friends. But that doesn't mean I won't do whatever it takes to keep you safe when you're scared._

**When she lays her head on your shoulder  
>Tilt her head up and kiss her<strong>

_To be perfectly honest I don't remember I time where I haven't been able to resist doing that._

**When she steals your favorite hat  
>Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night<strong>

_Ha! I know better and I don't have hats. I know you stole my favorite jacket last night. But that's okay. It lets me know that there's always something there with you to remind you of me._

**When she teases you  
>Tease her back and make her laugh<strong>

_Always. Besides, I love your laugh._

**When she doesn't answer for a long time  
>Reassure her that everything is okay<strong>

_I think I tell you that one a little more than I should out of paranoia…_

**When she looks at you with doubt  
>Back yourself up<strong>

_I'm Seto Kaiba. I'm always backed up sweetheart._

**When she says that she likes you  
>she really does more than you could understand<strong>

_I know. You told me that on our second date when I was starting to have doubts. I'll never doubt you again._

**When she grabs at your hands  
>Hold hers and play with her fingers<strong>

_You really do have beautiful hands. I discovered last year that your tall fingers are the perfect toys to make my mind go blank for a few moments in contentment._

**When she bumps into you  
>bump into her back and make her laugh<strong>

_I never back away from a challenge. Why do you always think it's so funny?_

**When she tells you a secret  
>keep it safe and untold<strong>

_I've kept secrets for 10 years+. I think I can keep your secrets safe and untold. You can always trust me with anything._

**When she looks at you in your eyes  
>don't look away until she does<strong>

_I wouldn't look away in the first place, even long after you look away. You're eyes shine like the stars in the heavens, and I always find it difficult to look away from them._

**When she misses you  
>she's hurting inside<strong>

_That's why I call you every day just to ask you how you are._

**When you break her heart  
>the pain never really goes away<strong>

_I promise to never break your heart and to keep it safe until I die._

**When she says its over  
>she still wants you to be hers<strong>

_I would track you down and demand what I did wrong. I would change anything for you to stay with me._

**Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything**

_I remember all those long nights when both of us were in bed at our homes, staying up for hours on end just staying on the phone. It was comforting enough just knowing you were still on the line._

**When she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her- because 10 yrs later she'll remember you**

_Anzu, no offence, but you're a terrible liar. I know when something's wrong, so just tell me what's on your mind._

**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her**

_I tell you a whole lot more than just 'I love you'. (But I do remember to tell you this.)_

**Treat her like she's all that matters to you.**

_You are all that matters to me._

**Tease her and let her tease you back**

_This one was new to me. I suppose I'll start letting you tease me _occasionally, _since it's nice to know that you're enjoying yourself._

**Stay up all night with her when she's sick**

_I've done so on multiple occasions, I'm sure you remember. And I'll continue to be by your side through everything in the future._

**Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid**

_Well that should be easy. I hate all those shows anyway. Sitting next to you is all I need to be happy._

**Give her the world.-**

_I _own _the world and it's _Yours.

**Let her wear your clothes.-**

_The one time I let you because we were caught out in the rain, and you looked cute too. Was it just me or did you like it…?_

**When she's bored and sad, hang out with her.-**

_I'll do more than hang out with you. Your wish is my command._

**Let her know she's important.-**

_Forever and always._

**Kiss her in the pouring rain.-**

_I take you outside just because it's raining and kiss you everytime. I like listening to you complain about how wet we get even though we both know you liked it._

**When she runs up to you crying, the first thing you say is;  
>"Who's butt am I kicking?"<strong>

_I'm trying to remember a time when I haven't said that. The hard part is, figuring out who did it when you don't want to talk about it. How long will it be until you trust me to not completely annihilate the lowlife who made you cry? I promise I'll only break so many bones that he'll live… ;)_

_ Anzu, you know I'll always be there for you. Through thick and thin, there is no force on this earth that can keep us apart, and I'd die before I saw the day that it had to end. You're everything to me, and I long to see the day when all your dreams come true. Stay beautiful Blue-bell._

_ Love, Seto_

**~((~^*^~))~**

Me: Hope you liked it, and again, thank you Princess Atemna for letting me use your idea for the revision on being the perfect boyfriend. Please review and tell me what you think guys! :)


End file.
